<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson's Camp Affairs by TheMuffinMan6969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369469">Percy Jackson's Camp Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinMan6969/pseuds/TheMuffinMan6969'>TheMuffinMan6969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Demigoddesses - Freeform, Demigods, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teen Campers (Camp Camp), Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, lemon story, sex blitzkrieg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinMan6969/pseuds/TheMuffinMan6969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new demigod arrives at camp, the first son of the Big Three in decades. Being that he's a son of Poseidon, what else would he do besides bang every girl in the camp and more? Not that any of the demigoddesses mind of course. No prophecy, no second titanomechy, Pipercy, every chapter a lemon. Demigods n mortals only, goddesses in diffrnt story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Artemis/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson/Sadie Kane, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Percy Jackson's Camp Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Piper - Camp Girlfriend</p><p>So this is gonna be like my perseus sexual campaign story only while that one will focus on goddesses and titans, this one will focus on demigoddesses and mortals. Not the same universe as my other story, Percy doesn not have the same life as he did in the books. Prophecy never existed, Sally moved the two of them to Europe so he never had the whole Lightning Thief and Mrs Dodds stuff happen, he just moved back when he was 16-ish and Sally sent him to camp.</p><p>Chapter 1: Piper - Camp Girlfriend</p><p>The nightly campfire gathering wasn't some big event that everyone was required to attend, but it was still something everyone attended anyway. Unless they were down in the dumps or injured or something, of course. So Percy Jackson sat on the log amongst some of his demigod peers absentmindedly singing along to the songs the Apollo kids were force feeding them.</p><p>He had somehow become the most popular guy at camp in the few short weeks he had been there, at first because of his status as the only child of the Big Three and then for his esteemed skill with a blade. Many wanted to be close to him but few had actually earned the title of friend to the awkward demigod.</p><p>One of those friends was a new girl in camp much like him. A daughter of Aphrodite named Piper McLean. The half-native daughter of a famous movie star, Percy was surprised to find out she wasn't some stuck up bitch like you'd expect the daughter of a millionaire and Aphrodite to be like. She was nice, cool, humble and fun.</p><p>So when Piper asked if she could come to his cabin with him after the campfire event cooled off, Percy immediately agreed. Technically a male and female camper of different lineage weren't allowed to be alone in a cabin together. Hades, campers weren't even allowed in the cabins of other gods period save for the Hermes one. Thankfully though, Chiron was not at all vigilant, so the two of them just walked on into the Poseidon cabin.</p><p>The two of them sat down on Percy's bed and he reached under for his bag, which contained his laptop. He had purchased the laptop specifically for camp, since what was the threat of monsters being able to track you down if you were already safe inside camp. Like no shit there's a demigod inside the camp, congratulations monsters.</p><p>Percy and Piper climbed into the bed and under the covers as he opened the laptop. This wasn't weird to them. They were best friends and had watched movies before in bed. Percy went onto Chrome and typed in his usual movie streaming site, because again, what were the authorities gonna do if he pirated movies? Come into camp and arrest him?</p><p>He pulled up the new Iron Man movie, which neither of them had seen yet. It starred some druggie named Robert Downey Jr and was about some superhero no one had ever heard of who's pretty much a walking tank. The premise sounded cool so Piper agreed and they got ready to watch it.</p><p>The first twenty minutes of the movie was great, but after a while Percy got thirsty and paused it so he could go grab a drink from the mini fridge. He could smuggle a lot of stuff in with the help on the Stolls, including a mini fridge. He was digging into it and called back into the room. "You wanna Pepsi?" He asked Piper, but received no reply.</p><p>Confused, he left the fridge without getting a drink and walked back into the room, where Piper was doing something on the laptop wide-eyed. Percy's eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he walked over and got back in the bed to see what she was looking at.</p><p>The familiar black background and orange banners seemed to blind Percy's eyes as they widened. Videos of couples committing lewd sexual acts at the bottom of the screen were overshadowed by the search bar. In the rows of suggestions at the top it had his most recent searches. One of those most recent was Cherokee.</p><p>Piper had a smirk on her face as he blushed next to her. "So…." She trailed off, clicking off of Pornhub and returning it to the movie. Percy cleared his throat and hoped she wasn't too internet savvy. "Must be trending this month?" He tried, but Piper wasn't buying it.</p><p>The girl shut the laptop and put it down. She then surprised Percy by moving over so she was straddling him. "Reeeeally? I didn't think that many people were into Cherokee girls. Did you… find anything?" She asked suggestively, biting her lip as the son of Poseidon stuttered below her.</p><p>"I- uh- n-no?" He said truthfully. There were not many porn videos about Cherokee girls specifically. Piper smiled and leaned closer, her camp shirt falling forward and Percy's eyes instinctively looked down at the motion, getting a glimpse down her shirt to her cleavage.</p><p>"Well then why don't we make our own one?" She whispered sexily, before leaning closer and locking lips with him. The son of Poseidon had little idea what to do. He'd had sex before, he'd lived in Sweden for fucks sake, but with his best friend? Hell no, he'd never tried nor expected it, but one night he couldn't help himself and he found himself jacking off to thoughts of Piper. As previously stated, there weren't any porns that really fit her so he was left with the memory of her in her bikini at the lake the week before.</p><p>As they kissed, he felt a strange object move around and grasp his dick from outside his pants, applying slight pressure and giving him an orgasmic feeling. That object turned out to be her hand as she squeezed his package gently trying to arouse him, not that she needed to try.</p><p>The two made out as Piper fondled him under the blankets before she pulled away. Percy sat up on his elbows and watched as the girl above him reached for the waist of her camp shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in only a bra and short shorts. Her perky tits stretched out to him as she sat there grinning, and his hands quickly reached up to take hold of them.</p><p>The son of Poseidon fondled the daughter of Aphrodite as she moaned, biting her lip as he rubbed her nipples through the bra and squeezed her soft melons. He continued to grope her for another minute or so before she slid back off of him and under the blankets until only her head was visible holding the blanket up.</p><p>Keen on progressing with this sudden turn of events, Percy threw his shirt off and sat back as he looked at Piper under the covers. The Cherokee demigod smiled up at him as she fumbled with his fly, unzipping it and pulling the front of his briefs down. The teen's rock hard cock popped out excitedly, making Piper giggle. She had done this before in high school, giving her ex-boyfriend multiple blowjobs and having sex about three or four times. She was happy to find out he was not as big as her best friend over here.</p><p>"Wow." She said sultrily as she held it with one hand. Her eyes were trained on his long veiny rod for a moment before travelling up his toned abs and well defined chest to his beautiful face. "Bigger than any I've seen." She said truthfully, stroking him up and down.</p><p>Her hand was bliss to his dick, going up and down with his phallic flesh and when she added her mouth to the equation that bliss turned to heaven. Percy's head hit the pillow with a moan as his friend sucked his dick with expertise.</p><p>Her eyes were shut as she blew him under the covers, but when they opened her galaxial orbs bore into his sea-green ones like a spell was being cast on him. If she could charmspeak with only her eyes then that was definitely what she was doing now. His hand went to the back of her head and he brought her up and down, thoroughly enjoying this blowjob.</p><p>A mixture of the surprise and pent-up arousal meant that he was never destined to last down between her lips, and without one final groan he released his sperm into her mouth. The daughter of Aphrodite brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and began to suck, intent on getting every last bit of cum.</p><p>Her mouth was like a vacuum sealed around his shaft, her eyes shut as she sucked with pleasure. She enjoyed this very much, courtesy of her maternal lineage. Sex was always one of her favorite activities, and oral sex was always great whether she was giving or receiving.</p><p>When no more cum was spurting out, Piper opened her eyes and disconnected. She sat up, her tits and stomach in full view for Percy now that the covers were gone. She winked at the teen and poked out her tongue sexily, suggestively wagging it at him for a second before retracting it and moving backwards.</p><p>Percy watched, eagerly anticipating the show as she reached up behind her back and unclasped her bra. The perky tits of the demigoddess sprung free bouncily in front of him, bringing Percy's boner right back to where it was earlier. That wasn't all though, she stood on the bed and reached for the waist of her shorts. The girl stuck her thumbs inside both the shorts and her panties and bit her lip with their eyes locked for a second before she slowly pulled both down, wiggling her hips as she did so to give him a little show.</p><p>As she tossed her clothes off the bed, Percy finally pulled his jeans off and kicked them to the ground, eagerly waiting for her. Piper smiled down, bare flesh against flesh. He took a hold of her hips and looked up at her. "You sure about this?" He asked, needing confirmation before he sealed the deal. Piper smiled and kissed him, finally joining their bodies.</p><p>His dick impaled her fiercely, sinking all the way inside in one go. Piper let out a cry of pleasure as she was filled up, biting her lip from the feeling as she adjusted herself. When she felt more comfortable with him inside her, she began rocking her hips on top of him trying to move for some more action.</p><p>Percy's hands on her hips felt useless just sitting there as she moved on top of him, so he shifted his hands around her hips to rest on her ass. Piper grinned as she bounced up and down on top of him, letting her sexy best friend fuck the shit out of her.</p><p>He squeezed her ass cheeks encouragingly, pulling her up and down. She was pretty much reaching the tip every time before slamming back down on him. His eyes were drawn to her breasts and his hands moved there as she continued to ride him.</p><p>He fondled her tits while he fucked her, bringing even more pleasure to the girl as she finally rode herself to an orgasm. "You're so fucking hot, Pipes." He let out a breathy moan, making Piper smile and laugh. "Like that? Hmm? Yeahh…" She whispered, rotating her hips on him like a rodeo.</p><p>They continued for many minutes, the sound of their skin slapping against each other's like music to the ears until Percy felt a deep sensation. "Oh, Pipes… I'm close!" He moaned, lost in pleasure.</p><p>Piper grinned down at him. "I-It's okay… I'm on the pill." She sighed, before a cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he hit just the right spot. Percy nodded in relief and closed his eyes, eager to reach his long-awaited climax inside of her.</p><p>He mounted her with powerful thrusts over and over again before he knew he was on the edge, and without anymore warning the floodgates released and Percy filled his new girl up with his cum. Piper's noise was a mixture of a moan and a scream as she felt the hot seed fill her inner sanctuary, and her body became weak as she felt she could no longer carry herself.</p><p>She seemed paralysed as she sat still on top of him drinking his seed up before she slowly fell forward into Percy's arms. Still buried inside her, Percy lay her down on his chest and pulled the covers up higher on her back for warmth. "Wow… that was amazing." He said the cliche post-sex line, not really having any other way to describe it.</p><p>Piper smiled softly with her head laying on his chest, eyes closed. "Mmm." She hummed in agreement. He smiled down at his best friend for a moment and too shut his eyes, keen on sleeping in the next day after that night. Piper's sisters wouldn't notice her absence. Half of them were probably out in other cabins themselves.</p><p>First chapter of that done. Like the goddess one this will not at all be my priority but when i feel the urge for a lemon i'll work on em. Not like I actually need to write a lemon for any other stories like, idk, No Choice?</p><p>Next is Sadie Kane.</p><p>Word Count: 2253</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>